


Happy as 3

by Pottertron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Dransmione, F/F, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, Love, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of, with the rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottertron/pseuds/Pottertron
Summary: “No, Daddy, no!” She screamed as the paddle came down the first time.  “No, please, Daddy, please!”SMACK!  “Shut up, slut, unless you want to be gagged like that pureblood whore over there.”  SMACK!





	Happy as 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever (at least since I was 12)!
> 
> Please let me know if there are any spelling, grammar, British English, continuity, or Harry Potter Universe errors!

Hermione was helping Pansy finish dinner when the owl flew into the kitchen. It was Draco’s owl from the Ministry with a small note attached to its foot. She removed the note, rubbed his cheek, and offered him an owl treat. He took it gladly, seemed to almost nod its head as if to say goodbye, and flew back out the window over the kitchen sink.

“Pans, Kopernicus just came by!” Hermione yelled up the stairs. Hermione took over the cooking so Pansy could get an early start on her dinner look for the evening. Pansy had just received a new makeup box from Witch Weekly and had been obviously eager to try out her new stash. 

“They have self-applying lipstick now that doesn’t go outside the lines at all! They also have holographic and glittery options that sparkle at nighttime but not during the day!” She had rambled on all afternoon about this month’s supply and Hermione was happy to see her so excited.

Hermione opened the note from Draco, it read:

My darlings,

I will not make it to dinner tonight. Master will be taking my place.

Love,  
Draco

She heard the clash of wood on tile and spun around to see Pansy standing in the doorway to the hallway, she had dropped her hairbrush on the floor and was frozen, staring wide-eyed at the kitchen window. Hermione looked and saw Lucifer, Master’s owl.

Lucifer was holding two rather large packages. Pansy still looked frozen, so Hermione gently untied the packages from Lucifer’s claw, avoiding his beak when he tried to nip her. She put a few owl treats in a small bowl used specifically for this owl and pushed it over to him. He snapped up a few of the treats, turned around, and flew back out the window into the orange sunset.

Hermione held up Draco’s note and looked at Pansy. “Master’s coming tonight.”

Pansy’s pupils grew. “Wh-what’s in the packages?”

Hermione turned her attention back to the two large packages in her hands. One with Hermione’s name, the other for Pansy. “The both of us, looks like.” She handed Pansy the cardboard box with her name written in beautiful cursive. “We can let the food sit on the stove for a while.” She took Pansy’s hand and the two girls raced up the stairs to the bedroom.

\---

Pansy opened her package first. “I wonder what it is.” She looked uncharacteristically timid, but obviously excited. Last time Master visited, the girls got diamonds and pearls—but that was for an especially important occasion. Sometimes Master would come with horrible, mean things, like a “Mudblood” engraved collar for Hermione to wear while he told her that her “rightful place is as my slave with a tag to prove it” or a replica of Ravenclaw’s diadem that Pansy had to wear while he punished her for being a “fascist whore who happily loaned her body out to death eaters in exchange for security.”

There was no way to know what the gifts might be, if Master’s in the mood to be merciful or cruel. When Pansy opened her package, Hermione knew exactly what kind of mood Master was in tonight: Fun.

The packages were full of clothes—their costumes for the evening, they knew.

On top of the first article in Pansy’s package was a red and purple pansy. She lifted it to her heart, grabbed her wand from its place on the dresser and levitated the rest of the clothes out of the box. On top was a pair of short overalls followed by a bright yellow midriff with cap sleeves and minute ruffles along the seam. There were white knee-high socks and black patent-leather Mary Jane’s. At the very bottom of Pansy’s box was a set of black latex underwear.

As Pansy started taking off her clothes to try on her outfit with glee, Hermione started opening hers. The flower on top of her clothes was a pale rose, a “Gentle Hermione.” She smelled it with a smile and put the stem behind her ear. She lifted the first article out of the box and held it at arm’s length. It was a small, cotton, pale pink tank top with a sunflower embroidered on the chest. She placed the shirt neatly on the bed and went to look at the rest of her gifts when she heard Pansy beside her make a frustrated squeal.

“Look at this bullshit, ‘Mione!” Hermione turned to see that Pansy was putting on her new black latex underwear set. The “bullshit” that Pansy was referring to were the two small circular holes on both cups of the bra where Pansy’s pert, pink nipples perfectly peeked out.

“Oh, honey. You look so good.” Hermione put her arms around Pansy’s waist but couldn’t take her eyes off the nipples peeking out.

“It’s humiliating! And it totally ruins the outfit.”

Hermione still hadn’t taken her eyes off her girlfriend’s nipples. “I think it’s fantastic.” Her voice had become low and breathy. Hermione flattened her hands against Pansy’s back and bent down to lave her tongue over Pans’ right nipple.

Pansy moaned happily and giggled. “Mmm, baby girl we shouldn’t be doing this without Master’s permission.”

“Fuck it, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Pansy giggled again as Hermione suckled at her tiny, pink nipple getting harder with every lick. After a minute, she stood up straight and disentangled herself with her beloved. “However, he will be home soon, and I’m sure he’s expecting us to be finished getting dressed by the time he arrives.”

Pansy was already pulling on her new small, yellow T-shirt. “Right then, hurry yourself. What else did you get?”

Hermione turned back to her box and lifted out a pale pink, purple, and yellow tutu. She smiled and placed in on the bed. The last item in the box was a pair of plastic, glittery, translucent, pale pink platform Mary Jane’s. There was nothing else in the box. Master didn’t send Hermione any undergarments. She could wear her own underwear, but she knew: if Master didn’t send her any, he doesn’t want her to wear any. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked to Pansy. 

The realization spread on her face and she raced over to Hermione’s box and looked inside. “Well, I’m sure he just forgot to pack them. Maybe he’ll bring them when he comes home, and he wanted to see your face when you got them.”

“Yeah… Maybe…” Hermione got to work taking off her clothes and putting on her outfit. She put on some white cotton undies to wear while she was getting ready and finishing dinner, but she knew she’d need to have a bare bottom under her tutu by the time Master got home.

\---

Getting ready for a scene with Pansy was one of Hermione’s favorite opportunities to spend some quality time with her favorite girl. Because Pansy had gotten a head start on her makeup, she wanted to do Hermione’s as well. She had taught Hermione a great deal of grooming charms to make doing her hair much less aggravating. Hermione sat still while her hairbrush worked on its own, magically brushing her hair into a soft mane that haloed around her head; and Pansy generously shared her new makeup products, happy to get to practice with her typically unused, darker shades on Hermione’s skin.

Around 6 o’clock they heard the whoosh of the floo and immediately stopped all spells and made their way downstairs to meet Master. Hermione made sure to quickly remove her cotton knickers before she left the bedroom.

Master was sitting in his armchair as the girls bounced down the stairs. They stopped and stood a few feet in front of him, holding their hands together behind their backs. Hermione spared a glance at Pansy in her overalls, she was always so much more confident in these situations, Hermione admired her for that. Pansy was smiling wide and giving Master a mischievous look. Hermione thought that was brave. She was always more timid, herself, and although she was smiling at her loving Master, it was less confident, less wide, and she was sure her anticipation and excitement were oozing out in waves.

Master took a moment to look them over, then stood up, held out his arms, and flashed a devilish smile. “Girls!”

Unable to contain themselves, the girls rushed over and hugged him tightly around the waist.

“It’s so great to see you. What’s for dinner?”

\---

Sitting at the dinner table without any knickers was uncomfortable, and Hermione couldn’t help but keep wondering if she was safe from infection, unable to think of a relevant spell to protect her vulva while also allowing Master access to what he needed.

The girls had waited on Master all night and they were now coming to the end of the meal. Noticing that Master had pushed his empty plate away, Hermione stood and walked over to clear her place. As she bent over to pick up his plate, she felt his hand slowly creep up her thigh. She froze for a moment, then continued stacking the plates as his fingers found her wet folds and he thrusted two of them in without warning. She jumped a little and set the plates down before she dropped them, putting both hands on the table and trying to even out her breathing.

He put his face in her hair and breathed her scent in deeply. “I love having easy access to your perfect little pussy, darling,” he whispered into her ear.

She looked up at Pansy, who had frozen as she was setting down her water glass, with wide eyes.

Master took his fingers out of her and rubbed her fluids around her clitoris and folds. She shuddered at the gentle touch. “Thank you for taking my plates for me, Princess,” he whispered in her ear. He then smacked her bum forcefully, and she recollected the plates and took them to the sink. She set the necessary cleaning spells and turned around to see Master beckoning Pansy onto his lap.

“Did you two enjoy receiving your gifts this afternoon?” He unclasped the right-hand strap of her overalls.

“Oh, yes, Master, we’re so grateful, isn’t that right, Hermione?”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Oh, I see, it looks like the two of you had a little too much fun without me.” Master had folded over the front of Pansy’s overalls to expose a tiny ring of slowing drying saliva where Hermione had suckled at Pansy’s nipples.

“Oh, but Master, you have to see that we were just so excited—”

“You will shut up immediately.” Pansy immediately followed orders and Master lifted the hem of her shirt. He began suckling at the same nipple Hermione licked earlier. “I wanted to be the one who got to do this for you the first time.”

Pansy groaned at the wet stimulation. “Yes, Master and you’re so good at it. I love it when you lick me—”

“I told you to shut your mouth, you stupid whore. If you open it again, I’ll be forced to gag you.” Master pushed Pansy off his lap and she hit the floor hard on her bum. Pansy shared a look with Hermione as Master stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink. “Pansy is such a slut, I would expect this kind of behavior from her. But you, Hermione, I’m so disappointed in you. You know better. You broke the rules, Hermione.”

Hermione’s heart sank, and she fidgeted with her thumbs, looking down at her plastic shoes.

“You’ll both have to be punished.” At that, Hermione and Pansy both perked up and looked right at Master with anticipation. “What is the safeword?”

“Hufflepuff,” the girls said in unison.

“And if you can’t speak?”

“Yellow flare.” If the girls ever wanted to stop, they could use a silent, wandless spell that would explode yellow flares nearby.

“Fantastic. Hermione, head upstairs, we’ll meet you there. I need to have a talk with Pansy about respecting me in front of her sister.”

Hermione shared a last look with Pansy before she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bedroom.

\---

Hermione entered the bedroom unsure how she should present herself for when Master comes in. She decided to lounge on the armchair near the bedroom floo. She knew it would get Master’s attention if she had her legs spread toward him when he walked in. She was beginning to feel left out. She could hear Pansy being spanked downstairs and wished she could be there with them.

Hermione heard them coming up the stairs as she was checking her lipstick in the mirror. She slumped back into her nonchalant position on the armchair and waited impatiently to see her lovers walk through the door.

Pansy entered first. Her overalls had been discarded and she was now only wearing the latex knickers and the bra which exposed her perfect nipples. Her hands were bound together in front of her with ropes—extremely long ropes of which Master was holding the ends like a leash. Pansy’s eyes were downcast and Hermione could see bite marks on her neck. Jealousy flared up in Hermione’s chest. She wanted to be part of the fun.

Hermione had nearly forgotten the slouched, spread eagle position she was sitting in until she heard Master groan deep in his throat. With that sound she turned back and looked into his icy blue eyes.

Master cleared his throat. “Um, Pansy, stand by the fireplace. Hermione, spanking position, please.”

Hermione beamed with pride that she had made Master lose his composure so early in the scene.

She did as she was told and stood up to allow Master to take her place on the armchair. She then bent over his knees, arse-up, and held onto the arm of the chair in front of her.

Master’s hand came down fast and hard on her bum, making her jump forward. “Count,” he ordered.

“One.”

Slap.

“Two.”

Slap.

“Three.”

Slap.

It went on past 20, 40, 50. Hermione’s arse was burning, and Master wasn’t letting up.

Suddenly, Pansy screamed from her place by the floo. “Master that is enough! She’s learned her lesson, please let her up.”

“Is that enough?” Master’s eyes softened, and for a moment, Hermione saw Draco, the man they both loved. She knew he would stop if she said Hufflepuff. He would never hurt her.

“I deserve my punishment. I broke the rules.” Hermione gave Pansy an affirming look and braced herself for another smack, but it didn’t come.

“Hermione knows her place, Pansy, and I believe I said I would have to shut you up if you couldn’t regulate yourself.” Pansy’s eyes grew. Without another word, Master flicked his wand and the long ropes attached to her wrists wrapped all around her body and lifted her into the air. Master pointed his wand toward the head of their large bed and Pansy was suddenly floating there, the ropes securing her upright onto the bedframe. As promised, the ropes also wrapped around her mouth and jaw, gagging her.

Pansy screamed and struggled the entire time, but Hermione smiled because she knew Pansy was enjoying this just as much as the other two.

Hermione knew how stupid she must of looked when she turned back to Master with a sappy smile on her face—she didn’t notice that he had summoned the paddle from bedside table. It was a leather paddle with “SLUT” engraved.

“No, Daddy, no!” She screamed as the paddle came down the first time. “No, please, Daddy, please!”

SMACK! “Shut up, slut, unless you want to be gagged like that pureblood whore over there.” SMACK!

Hermione followed orders. Her knuckles on the arm of the chair in front of her were becoming white, but she held on as he landed blow after blow on her sore arse.

\---

She didn’t know how long she had been spanked. She didn’t count. Master told her to shut up, so she did as she was told.

She did notice the first gentle touch of his hands on her bum when he had finished with the paddle. The fabric of her tutu was scratching the sore, burning skin, but there was nothing she could do or say. She was trying to collect her thoughts but every time his fingers came near her opening, all she could think of was getting closer to his gentle touch.

“Hermione, darling, are you ready to continue?” Hermione faced Master in fear, thinking he wanted to continue the punishment. But when she turned she saw him mouthing her hip and she knew that her spanking was over.

Hermione nodded her head.

Master kissed her bum and helped her to her feet. As she turned toward the bed she remembered that Pansy was tied up and neglected. Hermione rushed to her girlfriend and kneeled in front of her on the bed. Hermione took Pansy’s face in both hands and planted kisses all over her face. “Pansy, I love you, I’m sorry.”

She could see that Pansy’s eyes were both pleading and apologetic.

Hermione looked back over to Master for her next instruction and saw that he was already right beside her, tweaking that same right nipple that Hermione had suckled at earlier that evening.

Master didn’t take his hand off Pansy’s nipple but used his free hand to lift the hem of Hermione’s shirt and expose her own breasts. He started rubbing and pulling Hermione’s own brown nubs.

“I’ve always liked how different your bodies are.” Master’s eyes had not left the breasts in front of him. “Pansy is skinny and tight, and her breasts are small and pointy. Hermione, you’re curvy and your breasts and arse are huge and round. You both are examples of the best of the human female.”

Hermione felt Master’s strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her chest flush with Pansy’s and his own. She felt him lift them both and bury his face in their breasts. She could feel when he suckled his own mouth around her nipple and bit and kissed her chest and neck.

He moved to do the same for Pansy and Hermione saw her eyes roll back in bliss. While he kissed and sucked at Pansy’s skin, his fingers made their way back to Hermione’s folds. He rubbed and slipped them in slightly to collect her fluids and smear them over her clitoris and the rest of her vulva.

Hermione could feel herself going limp when Master suddenly stopped. “Hermione, reward Pansy, she’s been patient waiting for her turn for attention.”

Hermione was sad to lose his touch but leaned over and started to take Pansy’s left nipple in her mouth. She tried to convey her love for her girlfriend through the tender kisses and licks that she was finally allowed to give her. Hermione reached her hand down to rub Pansy’s neglected clitoris through her latex knickers. After a few strokes she could feel that Master had vanished them and she now had clear access to Pansy’s soaking pussy.

Hermione felt a hand on her back and knew that Master wanted her to lie on her stomach. Hermione let her tongue drag down Pansy’s tight stomach as she lowered her body until she was face-to-face with the wet, pink flower. Hermione felt a cushioning charm under her chest to relieve her elbows as she went to work licking and sucking on Pansy’s clit.

Hermione heard Master whisper in Pansy’s ear and her groan in response. Then, Master rounded behind Hermione and hovered over her, his chest to her back. She could feel his erection through his pants and her tutu, scratching her burning arse from the spanking she just received. “That’s right, Princess, lick that cunt.” Hermione smiled at the praise and risked turning her head to give Master a sloppy kiss.

“Mmmh,” Master groaned deep in his throat. Hermione felt him reach around, lift the tutu around her hips, and slowly push his fingers inside of her. She heard Pansy whine above her and went back to her job of licking Pansy’s wet cunt.

Hermione felt Master retreat behind her and kneel between her legs. He was still slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her and she felt him breathe cool air onto her burning arse. Hermione tried focusing on pleasing Pansy. She flattened her tongue and ran it up and down her girlfriend’s folds and over her clitoris, up to her mons. Every once in a while, she would lightly suck on Pansy’s clit and pull a whimper out of the other girl, then return to licking around the folds, ignoring her aching nub.

Master kissed her arse, soothing the skin. His tongue dragged down until it got caught on her arsehole. She gasped when she felt his tongue flick over her tight pucker and held tight to Pansy’s thighs. She pushed her arse back to get more of his tongue, but he pushed her back and pinched her bum as punishment, flaring up the skin that was just beginning to heal. She whined and continued to lick Pansy, hoping that following his orders would please Master.

Master continued pushing his fingers in and out of her wet cunt, spreading the wet around her vulva. He started rubbing her clitoris and it took all of her strength to continue following orders. “Mmmh,” Hermione started twisting her own nipples as she ate Pansy’s soaking wet pussy.

“Tell Daddy what you want, Princess.”

“I want to cum, Daddy, please Daddy let me cum,” she breathed onto Pansy clit and started sucking hard, doing unto Pansy what she wished Master would do to her.

“Oh, Princess, you’re doing well, you both are, darlings. But I have more that I need from you before I let you cum.” Master removed his fingers from Hermione’s cunt and she tried moving her hips back to follow them but he held her hips down. “Make sure that whore Pansy is suffering, she won’t get any cock tonight the way she behaved.”

“Yes, Sir.” Hermione grinned up at Pansy who was tense with want, eyes pleading. Hermione looked her in the eyes as she dragged her tongue around—but not on—Pansy’s clitoris, pushing inside her vagina forcefully without hitting her G-spot directly.

Hermione then heard the sound of Master finally removing his belt and pants. He gave a few wet licks around her pussy to lubricate the skin, making Hermione quiver with want. Then she finally felt the fat tip of his cock push through her folds and ram right into her G-spot.

Hermione gasped, clutching the sheets. Master leaned forward and palmed her breasts. “Make Pansy cum, Princess,” he whispered into her ear and twisted her nipples.

Hermione moaned and Master started a slow, steady rhythm meant to allow her to focus on licking Pansy’s cunt.

“Look at me, Pansy.” Hermione glanced up to see Pansy force her eyes open. “You’re a whore. You’ve been a whore since Hogwarts. Any man or woman who wants you can have you, isn’t that right?” Pansy shook her head no. “Don’t lie to me Pansy, I know you’ll let anyone have your body for the night. Don’t lie to your Master. Isn’t that true Pansy?” 

Hermione was licking frantically at Pansy’s clit, but could see that Pansy was nodding her head in defeat, tears falling down her face getting absorbed into the ropes gagging her mouth.

“Yes, Pansy, you’re the biggest whore in London. But we own you. You can fuck whoever gives you the highest price, but we’ll always own you. Isn’t that right, Princess?” It was the first time Master had used that beloved pet name on Pansy that night, and she was crying and frantically nodding her head. “Would you like your girlfriend to make you cum harder than anyone else can make you cum? Harder than even I can make you cum?”

Pansy was nodding so hard that Hermione was almost concerned she would injure her neck. She refocused on the pulsing pleasure in front of her. From how tense Pansy’s thighs were, Hermione could tell that Pansy was holding back her orgasm until given permission. Pansy could’ve cum earlier, but she was waiting for Master.

Master was still slowly thrusting in and out of Hermione’s cunt. She knew from Pansy’s point of view she could easily see his thick length disappearing behind Hermione’s fat arse. “Pansy, my darling Princess, I love you. You may cum.”

Pansy screamed and her legs trembled as the ropes forbade her from closing her legs around Hermione’s head. Hermione licked hard and fast until Pansy’s trembling de-escalated. She started giving small kitten licks in order to help Pansy fall softly back from her high.

Hermione was kissing Pansy’s thigh softly when she suddenly was pulled up by her hair. Master had pulled her ear next to his mouth. “I want Pansy to fall. Keep licking her pussy as much as you can, but focus all your attention on my cock. You are not allowed to cum. Keep licking Pansy’s pussy and take my cock you Mudblood slut.”

Master threw Hermione forcefully back onto the bed on her stomach. He pulled her up by her hips and positioned his cock in place. 

Hermione waited, and then herd a loud slap hit her sore arse. “Lick, bitch!”

She was in such suspense that she forgot her orders. She leaned forward slightly to continue licking at Pansy’s wet, dripping pussy. Pansy whined above her and struggled against her ropes to get away from the overstimulation. But Pansy was weak, now—her eyes were glazed over, and her body was limp—all she could do was take Hermione’s wet tongue and fall deep into a blissful trance.

Master finally began thrusting earnestly into Hermione’s tight warmth. His hips hit her sore bottom but the pain only brought her pleasure. As he thrust, he hit her G-spot each and every time, driving her crazy. With each hit of his bullocks on her clit her whole body burned with need. She kept licking Pansy into an orgasmic coma as her pussy was being rammed by Master’s huge cock.

Hermione could tell that Master was close and she continued to lick and suck Pansy’s clitoris as her own was pounded by Master’s bullocks and her G-spot was similarly pummeled. Suddenly, Master called out, “Who am I?”

Hermione hesitated but above her she heard Pansy whisper, “You’re our Master, Sir…”

“That’s right Pansy, good girl. You’re such a good girl Pansy.” He smacked Hermione’s sore arse and she whined loudly. “Who am I?!”

“You’re our Master, Sir. We live to serve your needs.” Hermione’s voice was low and breathy but it was loud enough for Master to hear. He started ramming erratically into Hermione and she lost focus on Pansy. “Yes, Master! Yes, Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me hard with that fat cock!”

Hermione felt Master tense up and unload into her warm pussy. “Oh, Hermione, my Princess. I love you, Princess.” 

He started peppering kisses on her lower back and pulled out of her, gently tilting her hips, instructing her to turn onto her back. Hermione resumed licking up and down Pansy’s folds, her girlfriend completely limp and incoherent after so much stimulation.

Then, Hermione felt Master gently push his fingers into her spunk-filled pussy and rub her clitoris with his thumb. He moved to lick and suck at her breasts, giving loving little nips and scratching his teeth on her nipples.

“Please, Daddy,” she pleaded.

“Yes, Princess.” Master dipped to lick at her own folds.

Hermione screamed in pleasure to finally feel his tongue on her clit.

“That’s it darling.” Master reached a hand up to palm her breasts and continued lathering her pussy with his sweet, slick saliva.

Hermione tried focusing on licking Pansy but Master was sucking on her clitoris and fingering her entrance, pushing against her G-spot—she needed to cum. “Please, Master.”

“Yes, Princess, say my name.”

“Yes, Master.”

“No, my name, Hermione.”

Hermione screamed with pleasure. “Mmmh, yes Draco!”

“Beautiful, Princess.” Master sucked her clitoris and licked it with heavy pressure. “You may cum.”

Hermione’s eyes slammed shut and her toes curled as her clitoris pulsed with pleasure under Master’s tongue and her vaginal walls clenched around his fingers. “Nngh. Thank you, thank you…” Hermione was quickly becoming just as incoherent as Pansy.

\---

When Hermione awoke, she was clean and curled up in bed next to Pansy, both wearing comfy pygamas. Pansy was already awake. “’Mione! Hello, beautiful.” Pansy nuzzled her head under Hermione’s chin but Hermione was still too limp to reciprocate the action.

Hermione heard shuffling to her right and laid back on her shoulders until she could see a perfectly clear vision of Draco in his rectangular glasses, magically wrapping up and tying the ropes and levitating them into a drawer. He was putting on a clean pair of cotton pants when he noticed her watching him with glazed-over eyes.

Draco crouched beside the bed. “Oi, Hermione, my love. How are you feeling?”

Hermione smiled meekly, and Draco let out a chuckle. He made to slip into bed beside her but Pansy pulled his arm. “I want to snuggle with you, too, Draco,” she whined.

Draco laughed again, flashing a devilishly handsome smile that made Hermione’s heart flutter. He carefully climbed over Hermione’s lifeless body and wriggled in between the two girls, wrapping his arms around them both.

“I love you Pansy.”

“I love you, too, Draco.”

“I love you, Hermione.”

“I love you, too, Draco.”

“I love you, Hermione.”

“I love you, too, Pansy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
